


Sleepy Snuggles

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, dysphoria mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Krem and the Inquisitor liked sleeping together - though not like that.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi & Inquisitor
Kudos: 3





	Sleepy Snuggles

Krem could get used to this – Lavellan curling up in his arms, sleepy and content, was nothing short of adorable. They were so light, and, if he didn’t know any better, he would have thought them fragile. But he had seen them fight – they may be a mage, but they were surprisingly tough. Lavellan snuffled and he adjusted his arms, shifting slightly, cupping a hand on their head, fingers stroking the bristles there. They were never this close to anyone else – he thought that, in all likelihood, they weren’t comfortable to be this close to anyone else, a feeling he could well understand. He wasn’t sure if they had told anyone else that, actually they weren’t a woman. They had explained before and the discomfort they felt in their body, that there was no right way to look or for their body to be, that no-one would ever peg them down correctly. They had fallen silent after that, sad, and he had nothing to say so he held them tighter, passing his hands over their body, attempting to soothe. This relationship that they had was no longer so strange to him – it wasn’t quite dating. They had explained that they didn’t feel any tug towards people, at all, apart from the tug of friendship. He’d heard some were like that – no word on what it was like to be one of the Dalish, a people who were, understandably, incredibly bent on reproducing. They were so adorable asleep, he thought, running a hand gently along the edge of an ear. They had both done this before – indeed, it was becoming almost traditional. He’d fall asleep with his arm full of snuggly Inquisitor and awake with the same. It was fascinating seeing the fierce figurehead of the organisation like this, and, to be honest, it never got old. It was lovely being with someone who understood, really. They’d help each other with their binders if necessary, slip into their nightwear, and wind their bodies around each other. He had learnt much of them since – the nightmares they had, how they mumbled as they slept, their fears. They were no longer The Inquisitor with him – instead they were Serena Lavellan, and the difference was subtle yet startling.


End file.
